The Spirit of Forbidden Love
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: Jack and Diana's children are now at the age of looking for love! Leonardo has found love with Cupid's daughter, but Winter is having trouble with finding the perfect guy. But when she mets a certain Boogieman and falls in love with him, will her parent allow it? Or will her one of her ex boyfriends try to take her back to be his! The sequel to The Spirit of the Animal!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Winter's POV

"Snowflake, where are you girl", I called out to my fox.

"I'm here, what is it", Snowflake said walking out of my room.

"I just broke up with Patrick", I said upset.

"Why?", Snowflake asked curiously.

"Because he never care about me", I said. "He's just an asshole that's all."

"I though Leprechauns where suppose to be cool", Snowflake said.

"Well he's an asshole of a Leprechaun", I said.

"Well how are you going to get over?", Snowflake asked.

"I already did", I said. "Now come on I want to go outside for a while."

"Fine", Snowflake said. We both ran out of the house. I shifted into a snow leopard and waited for Snowflake to catch up. The ground was full of snow, well of course we live in the North Pole.

"How about a race to see who can make it to the workshop of Grandpapa North quicker?", I challenged. Grandpapa North is what I call North since I was little. He really isn't my grandfather but he looks like one so I call him Grandpapa North.

"But your in a snow leopard form, you would win easily", Snowflake said. "Turn into an Arctic fox , then I'll race you."

"Fine", I said rolling my eyes. I shifted into an Arctic Fox. "Happy?"

"Yes, now lets race", Snowflake said. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

We both ran as fast as we could. I was in the lead like always. Snowflake knew I was faster than her. The ground made me go faster than ever. I was use to the snowy floor, and I loved it.

I got to Grandpapa North's workshop and shifted back into a human. I leaned on the door waiting for Snowflake, who came 30 seconds I got there.

"I win", I said. Snowflake rolled her blue eyes.

"Whatever", Snowflakes said.

I laughed and open the door. We entered the workshop.

"Grandpapa North", I called out.

"I'm in the center", Grandpapa North called out. We walked to the center, to find my mother Diana Animal my fatherJack Frost, my brother Leonardo Animal, my brother's girlfriend Valentina , Earth, Grandpapa North, Uncle Bunnymund and Forest there.

Valentina is Cupid's daughter. She had long blonde curly hair, pale like her father, had small white wings but she hid them and she had blue eyes. Her and Leonardo have together for 3 years.

"Hey sweetie, I though you were with Patrick", my mother said.

"I broke up with him", I said. "He's an asshole."

"Winter watch your tongue", Uncle Bunnymund said. I rolled my eyes and sat in a blue chair Grandpapa North had made me for Christmas.

"Why did you break up with Patrick"?, Leonardo asked.

"Like I said he was an asshole", I said.

"WINTER, YOUR LANGUAGE", Uncle Bunnymund yelled.

My mother, my father, Leonardo, Valentina, Earth, Forest, Snowflake and I laughed. My Grandpapa North raised his eye brow at me.

"Okay back to the subject", Valentina said. "What made him such an asshole?"

"He just care about himself ",I said. "He didn't bother to do anything for me. And when he did shit for me, it was mostly for himself."

"I would have broken up with him too", Valentina said.

"Well if that's how you didn't like it, then you did the right this", my father said. "Women need to be treated with respect and need to be loved. Like what I do with your mother."

"Yes and I love it", my mother said and then kissing my father's cheek.

My mother and father look like teenagers. Nothing has ever changed, they still have the same looks they had when they first met. My Uncle Bunnymund said its because of their immortality. When some of my friends look at my mother and father they think that they are my brother and sisters.

"So Valentina, how's Cupid?", my father asked. "You know Sandy doesn't like him."

"I know and my father doesn't like him either", Valentina said. "But he's doing fine."

"Well that's good", my father said.

"Hey, dad I'm going to the place where mom met Forest", I said.

"Alone?", my father asked suspiciously.

"If you don't include Snowflake then yes alone", I said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go", my father said. My mother slightly slapped my father's shoulder.

"Let her go", my mother said. "You can go Winter."

"Thanks mom", I said. Snowflake and I ran out of the workshop. I picked up Snowflake and jumped up into the air. We flew to the meadow.

**So it's out! This is the sequel to "The Spirit of the Animal". Review review! I don't own anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winter's POV

I landed in the meadow my mother got her powers. I placed Snowflake down, she was shaking the entire flight.

"I hate flying", Snowflake said annoyed. I laughed and we both started to walk.

I started to think about my break up with my ex.

"Thinking about Patrick", Snowflake said.

"A little", I said.

"Why did we come out here?", Snowflake asked curiously.

"Because, here is the best place for me to think", I said.

"Think about, what?", Snowflake asked. I looked down at her and raised my eye brow.

"Well aren't you curious today", I said.

"Hey, I'm your best friend", Snowflake said. "You tell me everything."

"Maybe I should stop telling you everything", I said.

Snowflake laugh then said, "Then you wouldn't have anyone to talk to."

We continue to walk. I though about love.

Will I ever find love? I've broken up with 5 boys. Each one of them was immortal. I don't know what to do, but just think. Boys are jerks and that's what I have to say about it.

How was my mother so lucky? She met dad, and quickly fell in love with him. But she also had the problem with some guy trying to steal mom away from dad. They never told me what ever happen to the guy, but mom never like talking about it. Dad just keep telling me and Leonardo, we'll learn the story when each of us gets married. Like that will happen with me.

Leonardo on the other hand, might marry Valentina. Those two met, when they both crashed into each other while flying. Leonardo said sorry a million times, and Valentina just kept forgiving him. From that day, both of them couldn't stop seeing each other.

"Winter", Snowflake called my name. I snapped out of my train of though, and looked at Snowflake.

"What is it?", I asked annoyed. I hate when I had to snap out of my train of though.

"Do you see that in the forest?", Snowflake said scared. I looked to her direction and saw a par of yellow eyes. I smiled and looked back at Snowflake.

"Snowflake, it could be a wolf", I said. "Hey wolf come here, we won't harm you."

The eyes didn't move. I rolled my eyes and went the direction the eyes were. I was getting closer ad closer. Snowflake pulled my white dress with her small teeth.

"Snowflake", I shouted softly.

"I don't like wolves Winter", Snowflake said.

"How can you not like your cousins?" I asked.

"Wolves are stubborn and sometimes mean", Snowflake said.

"Then you stay here, while I go say 'hi' to the wolf", I said.

I continue to walk closer to the par of eyes but they quickly disappeared. I looked around for the eyes.

"Snowflake come now, the wolf ran away", I called out.

The little white fox slowly walked to me, looking nervously.

"Can we go home now?", Snowflake asked.

"Sure", I said picking her up. I jumped into the air and headed home.

Pitch's POV

I walked alone in the forest, thinking about how was I going to deal with the Guardians. It's been 20 years since, they defeated me again with Diana and Forest.

Oh how much I remember Diana. Her sweet smile and her amazing eyes, the one reason why I fell in love with her. Now I have let her go, for now I know I can never be with her, even if I forced her. And it's all because of that Jack Frost!

Oh how much I would love to see him in pain. He took the two things I wanted, Diana and to be believed in. Now I'm alone with nothing and its because of Jack Frost.

I heard something in the woods that, I snapped out of my train of though. I turned to see an Arctic fox with blue eyes next's to this beautiful girl.

The girl looked like Diana but had white wavy hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with a blue bow on the top right side. She looked depress and was looking down.

"Winter", the fox called out. The girl looked at the fox. Her name was Winter, what a lovely name.

"What is it?", Winter asked annoyed.

"Do you see that in the forest?", the fox said scared pointing her muzzle to me. Winter looked at straight at me and smiled.

"Snowflake, it could be a wolf", Winter said looking at the white fox. "Hey wolf, come here we won't harm you."

They though I was a wolf, oh how silly this Winter is. She does act like Diana, could she be Diana's daughter? That means Jack Frost must be the father.

Winter suddenly started to walk towards me. I back up a little.

Snowflake bit down on Winter's dress and pulled back.

"Snowflake", Winter shouted softly at the fox.

"I don't like wolves Winter", Snowflake said.

"How can you not like your cousins?", Winter asked.

"Wolves are stubborn and sometimes mean", Snowflake said.

"Then you stay here, while I go say 'hi' to the wolf", Winter said.

Winter started to walk towards me. I was too nervous to met her. I was worried she knew who I was and what I did to her mother. I quickly disappeared in the shadows. Winter looked for me, but couldn't find me.

"Snowflake come now, the wolf ran away", Winter said.

Snowflake slowly walked to Winter, looking nervous.

"Can we go home now?", Snowflake asked.

"Sure", Winter answered picking up the fox. She jumped into the air and flew away.

I just watched as she flew away. She was amazing, and I'm a fool for not introducing myself. But when she comes again, I will, I will introduce myself to her.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I don't own anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Winter's POV

I landed in the front steps of my house. I placed Snowflake down and open the door.

"Mom, dad I'm home", I called out.

"Winter, keep your voice down", Forest said walking to me. "Your mom is having her pain moments".

"Where's dad", I asked worried.

"He's up with her", Forest said. "He laying down with her."

"What is causing mom the pain?", I asked.

"Some hunter shot a deer", Forest said. "That is what your mother said."

"Oh, then where's Leonardo and Earth?", I asked.

"They're in the living room with Valentina watching a movie", Forest said.

"Thanks", I said. I went to the living room and Forest was right. Leonardo, Earth and Valentina were on the couch watching "Twilight".

"Why in the world are you watching that "Twilight" shit?", I asked annoyed.

"Why not?", Earth asked. "I like this movie."

"Leonardo, you and me both know this movie is sucks right", I said.

"Your right", Leonardo said and grabbed the control and changed the channel.

"Why don't you like "Twilight"?", Valentina asked.

"One of my exes was a vampire named Edward ", I said.

"Oh I remember you telling me", Valentina said.

Edward is my second ex boyfriend. He's a vampire, who's eyes were blood red and hair was black as night. I broke up with him because, he sometimes abused me and sometimes sucked my blood to hurt me. He would say sorry the next day, but I got tried of it and dumped him. Valentina, Earth, and Snowflake know what Edward did to me. My mother, father, Forest and Leonardo don't know. All they know is that I dumped him because he didn't spent time with me.

I sat on the floor with Snowflake on my lap. Leonardo kept flipping the channels. I stole the pillow he was on and placed my head on it. Leonardo kept changing the channel, until he landed on an episode of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic".

"Leave it here", Snowflake begged.

"Leonardo, change it", I said.

"With pleasure", Leonardo said changing the channel.

"You guys suck", Snowflake said annoyed.

"Sweetie, you can watch that show in my room", I said poking Snowflakes black nose. Snowflake rolled her eyes and stayed on my lap.

After 20 minutes of changing the channel, we didn't find nothing. Leonardo through the remote to the floor.

"Damn it, there's nothing on TV", Leonardo said.

"Why don't we go outside and do something?", I said.

"Like what?", Earth asked.

"Go out to the meadow and play hide and seek", I said.

"It beats, sitting here doing nothing", Valentina said. "Let's do it."

"Alright, you guys go ahead, while I tell Forest", I said. "Take Snowflake with you."

The four of them went out of the house. I went upstairs and went to my parents room. I slowly opened the door. My mother and father were sleeping. Forest lifted his head up and looked at me upset.

"Leonardo, Earth, Snowflake, Valentina and I are going out to the meadow", I whispered. "Tell mom and dad that, when they wake up."

Forest nodded and I left the room. I went outside.

"Oh wind", I called out. "Take me to the meadow."

I jumped and caught the wind. I flew to the meadow.

Pitch's POV

I'm still in the forest, where I saw Winter. I had a feeling that she would return. So I started to think about how I would introduce myself to Winter.

I can't just walk up to her and say "Hi, I'm Pitch Black". No, she might know who I am. I could just walk up to her and say 'hi'. Maybe she might be curious and introduce herself first.

My train of though ended, when I saw Winter landing in the meadow with a boy who looked like Jack but had brown hair and blue eyes, a mountain lion with yellow eyes, a girl with blonde curly hair, pale skin ,blue eyes and small white wings, and Snowflake.

"Ready to play hide and seek", Winter said.

"Yeah", the boy said.

That's how I will introduce myself. When Winter hides from whoever is seeking, I will say "Hi" and we'll go from there.

I hid in the shadows and waited for Winter to hide.

**Review Review Please! I don't own anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Winter's POV

I landed in the center of the meadow, everyone was there waiting for me.

"Alright, who's going to be the seeker?", Earth said.

"Not me", I said.

"Not me", Valentina said shaking her head.

"I'll be the seeker", Leonardo said rolling his eyes.

Leonardo went to a dark brown tree and placed his head on the tree trunk. He started to count, and we all ran into the forest to hide.

I ran deep into the forest, Leonardo never finds me until he calls me name and said he gives up. I ran until, I got to a tree, that looked to be a hundred feet high. Nope, trees are the first place Leonardo looks.

I went deeper and deeper until I reached a small mountain. I saw a cave at the top. Leonardo never checks caves. I turned into a snowy owl and flew to the cave. I landed in the front steps of the cave. The cave wasn't too dark. I turned back into a human.

I walked into the cave . I sat down went I believed it was far enough. After 10 minutes, I got bored, and started to wonder does it take Leonardo this long to find me. I got up and went to the entrance of the cave.

The I saw a mountain lion at the entrance. It wasn't Earth because this mountain lion has blue eyes . It was Leonardo.

"Finally, you found me", I said.

"You always are the longest to find", Leonardo said. "Now come on you it."

I turned into a snow leopard and climb down mountain with Leonardo.

I looked at Leonardo when we got down. I smiled evilly.

"How about a race to the meadow?", I asked.

"You know it", Leonardo said.

"On your mark", I said.

"Get set", Leonardo said.

"GO", we both said and started to run.

We ran straight through the forest, as fast as we could. Leonardo was beating me by and inch. I was reaching him. We were getting close to the meadow. Snowflake, Earth and Valentina saw us and moved away.

It was neck and neck between me and Leonardo. We got to the meadow and it was a tie.

"Man, it was a tie", Leonardo said.

"Since it was a tie and you were the seeker, I'll be the seeker this time", I said.

"What does being the seeker, have to do about the race?", Snowflake asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just brought it up", I said. "Now all of you hide."

I sat down on the green grass, closed my eyes and began to count. I could hear all their legs running in through the forest. I would find them in seconds.

"18...19...20", I counted, then opened my eyes.

I stood up from the grass and began to walk around the meadow, to look for tracks. I looked through inside the forest and saw the same part of yellow eyes, I saw last time I was here, only this time they were coming closer towards me. I stood there a watched as the eyes came closer to me.

The more the eyes came closers, the more I saw that it wasn't a wolf, it was a man. A man with black hair, gray skin, and wearing a black robe. He was cute and handsome, that I couldn't help to stare at him.

"Are you lost, miss?", the man asked.

"No, I'm just playing with my brother, his girlfriend and our pets", I said shyly.

"Oh, I though you were lost", the man said.

"No, don't worry I'm not", I said. I turned away and began to go head into the woods.

"Forgive me for saying this but you are incredibly beautiful", the man said.

I turned around, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, you not pretty bad yourself", I said. Why did I say that, oh shit, why did I say that!

"Thank you", the man said. "I bet you have a boyfriend."

"No, I dumped my boyfriend because he didn't care about me", I said.

"Well, then he deserved to lose a beautiful women like you", the man said.

"Well aren't you polite", I said. "I'm Winter, Winter Frost".

"I'm Pitch, Pitch Black", the man said.

"How about we continue this talk, tomorrow?", I asked. "I really need to find my friend and brother. Meet me heard tomorrow."

"Well, then I will see you tomorrow", Pitch said.

"See you", I said.

I turned around and ran into the forest, to look for my brother, Valentina, Earth and Snowflake. Pitch what an odd name to have, but he was cute.

Pitch's POV

I watched as, Winter ran into the forest. I knew she was Jack Frost's daughter, she has his last name. She didn't seem to be scared of me.

"Winter Frost", I whispered to myself. "What a beautiful name to have."

I walked into the forest and headed for my home, which was still in a hole. I just couldn't wait to see her again. I hope tomorrow would be a good day. I hope Winter can love me as much as I have fallen in love with her.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! Ok I know Pitch's POV was short but come on give me a break, I've bee working. I don't own anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Winter's POV

I was up in my room getting ready to met Pitch. I had placed on a light blue strapless dress that had white sparkly snowflakes on the bottom. I had place my white hair in a bun with a light blue ribbon. I didn't put shoes on because I like walking bare foot.

"So what are you getting ready for?", Snowflake asked.

"I told you, I'm going to meet this guy in the meadow", I said. "But you can't tell mom and dad yet."

"When do I ever tell?", Snowflake said.

"You told them about Patrick", I said raising my eyebrow.

"First of all I confessed about Patrick", Snowflake said. "Second of all I was with Bunnymund, and he tickled me to confess in front of Jack and Diana, so it's not my fault."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room with Snowflake behind me. I walked down stairs to the living room. My dad, Leonardo and Earth were on the couch watching "Iron Man."

"Hey dad, I'm going out", I said walking to the door.

"Where are you heading off to?", my father asked.

"To the meadow", I said.

"Again, I don't think so", my father said.

"I'm just going to see a friend", I said.

"What friend?"

"Ginger the mountain lion".

Earth looked at me, with puppy dog eye. He knew Ginger and he had a crush on her, too bad I wasn't going to see her.

"Can I come?", Earth asked.

"No!"

Earth whimpered sadly and laid his head on Leonardo's lap. I hate that I'm lying about this!

"Fine, go have fun" my father said. "But be back by sun set."

"Deal", I said opening the door. "You coming Snowflake?"

"Nah, I'll stay here", Snowflake said walking to the couch.

I rolled my eyes and walked outside of my house. I jumped into the air to catch wind. I flew all the way to the meadow. I landed, but Pitch wasn't there.

"Pitch", I called out his name.

"I was waiting for you", a voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Pitch leaning against a tree, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I though you had forgotten", I said.

"Now why would I forget about meeting you here?", Pitch asked as he walked up to me.

"Because...that's how most of the guys have been with me", I said sadly looking down. Pitch used his thin finger to lift my chin up.

"Well those men must be stupid enough to treat you like they don't care", Pitch said. "If I had a girl like you with me, I would treat the way you want me too."

"If only men were just like you", I said looking into his bright yellow eyes. "Sweet, kind and handsome."

"Yeah, if men were like me", Pitch said scratching the back of his neck.

"No, I'm serious", I said grabbing his hand. "Every man I have ever dated, had hurt me and never gave a damn about me. But your different."

Pitch smiled and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. We sat down on the soft green grass.

"So tell me about yourself Winter?", Pitch asked.

"Well, I'm the 20 year old, daughter of Jack Frost and Diana Animal who are apart of the Guardians ", I began to say. "I have the ability to control the wind, create snow and turn into animals that only live in cold places. My brother Leonardo has the ability to turn into animals, control the wind and change the seasons. He has a girlfriend named Valentina who is Cupid's daughter. I on the other hand have problems with finding the right guy."

"You haven't met the right one?", Pitch asked.

"No, each one I've met aren't the right one", I said. "I'm just having trouble finding the right one."

"You'll find the right one", Pitch said. "It might take some time but I know you'll find the right one." I smiled and started to blush.

"So now you tell me about yourself Pitch", I said.

"Ohhh you might not like what who I am", Pitch said.

"Ohh I don't care what you do, it's your personality that matters", I said. "But you don't kill people right?"

"No, I don't kill", Pitch laughed. "But I give children fear. I give them nightmares."

"So your the Boogieman?", I asked.

"Correct!" Pitch said.

"That doesn't matter", I said. "Your the Boogieman, so what. It's your personality that matters."

"I though you would be kind upset about me being the Boogieman", Pitch said. "You know, since your mother and father are the Guardians."

"You give children fear, everyone has fear", I said. "Well, everyone but Grandpapa North."

"Yes, he is also apart of the Guardians or so I've heard", Pitch said.

I looked up at the sky, the sun was getting ready to set. I stood up and helped Pitch up.

"Hey, I have to go", I said sadly. "My father will get worried."

"Don't worry I'm not upset", Pitch said. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, but if I can't make it, it will be my father who has stopped me", I said.

"I shall see you tomorrow", Pitch said.

I nodded slightly and jumped into the air. I caught a gust of wind that was heading the way I need to go.

Pitch's POV

I watched her fly away, to her home. Oh how, I love her, but I hate lying to her. I can't let her find out what I did to her mother and father, 20 years ago. I don't want to lose her. What I felt for Diana, isn't the same how I feel for Winter.

Winter is so amazing. Her smile melts me, her kindness heals me and her eyes, though green eyes tell me she loves me.

I can feel it, she loves me. I hope, I'm right about this. I love her more than Diana. I can't wait to see her again, so I can find out more; so I can find out if she loves me.

**REVIEW REVIEW! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'll try to update quicker. I'm just having some writer's block, but I'm still writing. If you have any ideas just tell me by reviewing. I don't own anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Winter's POV

I sat with my mother, Forest and Snowflake watching "Once Upon A Time", the season finale of season 2. I was squeezing a pillow, so hard that if it was Snowflake, she'd be dead.

"Calm down, Winter", my mother said.

"I can't calm down", I said angrily nervous. "Regina is getting electrocuted and no one knows about it. Plus no one believes Emma about Tamara."

"Wow Winter, I didn't think you would be so excited about this show", Forest said.

"Oh please, she was getting nervous in the season finale of 'Law & Order: SVU'", Snowflake said. I though the pillow at Snowflake. "Hey that wasn't very nice."

"Keep your muzzle shut", I said. "I'm watching this."

Then there was a knocking on the door. I growled and didn't moved.

"Winter, go and answer the door", my mother said.

"But, mom...", I whined.

"This is recorded, so you can watch it anytime", my mother said. "Go and answer the door, it's probably your father who lost his key again."

I got up and went to the door. I opened it to find...

"Edward", I said looking straight at the vampire.

"Hello Winter", Edward said with his amazing smile. "May I come in?"

"No, no you can't", I said shutting the door but Edward had his foot between the door.

"Look, I know that you may not want to see me again", Edward said. "But can you at least listen, to me."

"Why should I?" I asked arrogantly.

"WINTER, WHO AT THE DOOR!" My mother shouted.

"An old friend", I lied. "I'll be back in a minute, he just wants to tell something."

"ALRIGHT!" My mother shouted.

I walked out of the house. I crossed my arms. I looked at Edward's red eyes.

"Now where were we?" I asked.

"You were about to say you would take me back as your boyfriend", Edward said.

"Never going to happen", I said. "You abused me."

"I know, but I'm sorry", Edward said. "Please, take me back."

"I said 'no' and that's final", I said.

Edward grabbed my shoulders, I could feel his nails digging into my skin.

"Please Winter, please, I need you", Edward begged.

"You need my blood that's what you need", I said getting out of his grip.

"Why won't you take me back?" Edward asked angrily.

"Are you kidding, why would I go back to the person who abused me", I said angrily. "You must think I'm stupid enough to be with a guy like you."

"I don't think your stupid", Edward said. "Ever since you dumped me, I've been so heartbroken without you. Sure I screwed up by hurting you, and beating you and drinking your blood but I'm sorry."

I sighed and looked into his red eyes. He was meaning every word he said, but I still couldn't trust him. I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you back", I said.

Edward clenched his fist, he looked angry. I started to get scared and began to walk back to my house but Edward grabbed my arm harshly.

"Edward, let me go", I cried.

"NO, I WANT YOU BACK WITH ME", Edward shouted.

"But, I don't want you", I said.

"YOU FOUND SOMEONE ELSE DIDN'T YOU?" Edward shouted. "TELL ME WHO HE IS OR ELSE!"

"EDWARD YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" A male voice yelled out.

We both turned our heads to see Valentina, Leonardo and Earth standing there with angry looks. Earth showed his teeth and growled angrily.

"Leo, long time no see, and your still with Valentina, how sweet", Edward said with a smirk.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Leonardo yelled.

Edward let my arm go and I went next to Valentina. Valentina placed her arm around my shoulders.

"LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!" Earth yelled.

Edward started to walk away but turned his head to look at me with his beady red eyes.

"I'll come and get you my love, when the time is right", Edward said as he turned into a bat and flew away into the night sky.

Leonardo looked at my arm, to see the hand and nail prints on my arm. He looked at me and sighed.

"Why was he here?" Leonardo asked grinding his teeth.

"He wanted to get back together with me", I said sadly.

"After what that bastard did to you, why would he think about coming back to you", Leonardo said.

I looked at him surprised. He knew about what Edward did to me, but how.

"I shouldn't have said that", I heard Leonardo mumble.

"You know, that Edward abused me and drank my blood?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I've known", Leonardo answered.

"Who told you, Valentina?", I asked pointing to Valentina.

"No, she didn't tell me", Leonardo said. "I was in your room one day, you were with Patrick. I was coming to pick up your laundry, when I tripped over a notebook. I started reading it and found out it was your diary. I read everything about Edward and how he abused you. The next day I asked Snowflake if it was true and she told me it was. Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I was worried you would tell mom ad dad", I said looked down.

"Well, if you didn't want me to I wouldn't have, but they don't know", Leonardo said. "Come on let go inside. "

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month, I was dealing with school! I don't own anything**.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Winter's POV

"He did, what?", Pitch said surprised. We were in the meadow, sitting down, criss cross style. I had just finished telling him about happen with Edward and me when we were dating and what happen yesterday with me and him.

"If it weren't for my brother, Edward might have sunk his fangs in me", I said rubbing my neck.

Pitch looked upset and shot out a dark, black sand ball at a tree. "That vampire is a bastard. I would kill him if I ever saw him."

"Calm down, Pitch", I said calmly. "It doesn't matter, I'm not going to be with him."

Pitch looked down and punched the floor. "It does matter Winter, he threaten to take you and...I don't want that to happen to you."

By the way Pitch had said that, he meant ever single word. I looked into his eyes and started to blush. Pitch looked upset. "Pitch, Edward won't dare come near me. You don't have to worry."

"But,...I can't help it", Pitch said in a depressive way. "I care about you a lot."

I looked at Pitch, right into his eyes, he didn't care about me, he loves me. I can tell, by the way he looks at me. I smiled and laid my head on his knees. Pitch started to stroke me, but then...

"WINTER!", a voice yelled.

We both turned around to see Ginger the mountain lion looking at us with a shocked look. "Winter, get away from him."

"Ginger, it's okay, he's a friend", I said trying to calm her down.

"No, he is The Hunter, the one who gives us nightmares", Ginger said baring her teeth.

We both stood up, as Ginger continue to growl and show off her fangs. "Ginger, I know now can you stop growling."

"No!", Ginger shouted. "Get away from her, evil one."

"Am I 'The Hunter' or 'The Evil One'?" Pitch chuckled.

"Both in my book", Ginger said. "Now get away from Winter Frost."

I was tried of this. "GINGER THAT'S ENOUGH! Just because he gives you nightmares doesn't mean he's evil. Just leave him alone."

Ginger, suddenly stopped growling and had a confused look on her cat face."Your defending him?"

"Yes", I said sighing. "Now leave and don't tell anyone about this."

Ginger let out a hiss at us and turn back, disappearing into the woods. I rolled my eyes and looked at Pitch, who had a smirk on his face. "Your the first to ever defend me."

I smiled at him. "I couldn't just let her say that about you. I care about you."

Pitch came close to me. "I get abused like that all the time."

"You shouldn't be abused like, that. I know what abuse is, and I been through both by each one of my ex's".

"No man, should abuse you", Pitch said.

"I'm so use to the abuse, that I know that it will be coming when I start dating someone",I said.

Pitch lifted my head up, I looked straight into his eyes. He leaned his face close to mine and pressed his lips softly on mine. I pressed my lips hard against his. I could feel his snake like fingers going through my hair. My arms were around his neck.

I love him, I've never knew how much I love this man. He meant so much to me. I know, I know him very little, but I love him. I love everything about him. Maybe this is what was my mother was trying to tell me, that I would fine the right one. I feel that Pitch is the right one, for me and me only.

"I love you", I whispered to him.

"I've loved you , since the day I first saw you," Pitch said. "I will never abuse, you and I will never let anyone abuse you."

I smiled and pressed my lips on his. I kissed him and I know that I love him. I love him to the moon and back.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm sorry, I've been dealing with school. I don't own anything!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Winter's POV

I stared at Pitch for a second. What would my father and mother say about Pitch? Would they let me be with him? I fear on what they might say about Pitch. I don't want to lose him.

"What's bothers you, love?", Pitch asked worried.

"What would my parents say about us?", I said worried. "They don't know about us."

Pitch slightly smiled as he pushed my hair back behind my ear with his slender fingers. "You don't have to tell them about us, yet."

"I don't know if I can hide this", I said worried. "My father is strict with the men I date."

Pitch lifted my chin up with his slender finger. "Don't worry so much, if you must tell someone tell your fox, what's her name again?"

"You mean Snowflake", I said.

"Yes, her", Pitch said. "Tell her or maybe your brother's girlfriend Valentina."

"I could tell Valentina", I said. "She'll understand. Snowflake will tell my parents."

"See, but I don't know why you have to tell anyone", Pitch said. "We can keep it a secret like Romeo and Juliet did."

"But because of there secret relationship, they died", I said.

"Oh yeah, but that won't happen to us", Pitch said.

I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. "I have to go, my father will be worried about me. "

"Then tomorrow, we shall meet again tomorrow", Pitch said leaning close to me.

I pressed my soft lips on his. He pressed his lips hard on mine. My snake like tongue went inside his mouth. Pitch softly bit my top lips as I softly bit his bottom lip.

"I love you", I said.

"I will see you tomorrow", Pitch said.

I slowly walked away from Pitch. I didn't want to leave him. I jumped into the wind, and flew back home. I can't stop thinking about Pitch! His smile, his eyes and personality just make me love him more. Some might not understand him, but I do. He's just has a terrible gift, but a kind heart.

I finally landed home, and went inside. Leonardo, Valentina, Earth, my father and Snowflake were all in the living room. "Hi dad," I greeted my father.

"Where are you heading off everyday young lady?", my father asked curiously.

"I'm just hanging out with some of my friends, like Flower the fairy", I said. "You don't need to know what I do everyday, dad. I'm 20 remember."

"As long as you live in this house, then I need to know what you do", my father answered upset.

"Isn't Flower, you ex Leo?" Earth asked.

"Yes, and I though I told you not to talk about her again", Leonardo replied annoyed.

"Leonardo, don't be mean", Valentina said softly hitting him. Leonardo chuckled softly.

"Hey Valentina, can we talk?", I asked.

"I'm coming too", Snowflake said jumping back on her four paws.

Valentina nodded and got up from the couch. The both of us started to walk up the stairs with Snowflake on our heels. We went into my bedroom and shut the door.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?", Valentina asked.

I glared at Snowflake."What I'm about to say, cannot leave this room, do you two understand?" Snowflake and Valentina nodded.

"Alright, you two know that I've been go out everyday, right?", I asked. Both nodded. "Well, it's because I've been seeing someone, a guy to be correct."

"Ooooo, a guy, what's his name, do you like him?", Valentina asked.

I nodded and sighed. "I love him!"

"I can feel it", Valentina said. "I'm Cupid's daughter. So,what's his name?"

I started to get nervous. Would she tell Leonardo about Pitch? She has kept all of my secrets, after all. I sighed.

"His name is Pitch Black."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I will try to update quicker than I always do. If you have any suggestions on what happens next, tell me by reviewing. I don't own anything.**


End file.
